


I aim to annoy

by raggedy_ginger



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2 reader, F/M, Harrison is adorably grumpy, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Y/N had to follow Harrison when he left for Earth-1. Partly to watch his back and keep him safe but mostly to annoy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I aim to annoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be mostly humour and snark. With a little angst thrown in every now and then. 
> 
> ♥ Enjoy.

"Hay!" My yell attracted the attention of everyone in the main room of STAR Labs. I ignored their stares and strode up to the lean man clad in black. "You arrogant, idiotic, irresponsible, sulky, lying, yellow bellied bastard."   
The black haired idiot glared fiercely at me from beneath his furrowed eyebrows

"Y/N! What are you doing here?" His voice had lowered to a harsh whisper that the whole room heard. I poked him in the chest and stepped closer so we were only a few centimetres apart. 

"Do you mean , what am I doing here? In the wrong dimension here or outside of the forcefield you trapped me in here ?"   
He growled and grabbed my shoulders while he looked me over. I rolled my eyes.  
"Your forcefield was once again pitifully easy to escape. And also you left your good gun under the bed again."   
I waved the gun in the air and had to stifle my laughter as the strangers cringed at the motion and the grouchy man standing chest to chest with me sighed.   
"Y/N, I made sure you were safe at home so I wouldn't have to worry about you too." His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper, I could feel the heat rolling off his body.   
My anger at being left behind lessened as I felt his concern for me. I cursed my weakness for his concerned puppy eyes and wrapped my arms around his lean frame.

"You are so talented in the art of guilt tripping, Harrison Wells." I half sighed. "So you'll go home?" He asked hopefully. I snorted derisively and let go of him.   
"Don't be an idiot, Wells. I can't let you shoot all the bad guys." He scowled and folded his arms across his chest in his usual aggressive pose. I ignored him and turned to the other people in the room with a grin.

"I'm Y/N L/N and I'm with this brooding idiot. And I don't know your names?"   
"Well I'm Barry Allen and this is Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramone and Joe West. " The tall and lanky guy pointed to each of the the people in turn. I waved at each of them.

"I'm going to assume that you know who this asshole is."   
The shortest of the group, Cisco, laughed dryly and leaned against a desk.   
"Yeah, another Harrison Wells is exactly what we need. Although you, my dimension hopping friend, are very welcome here." The cute scientist said with a cheeky grin directed at me. I laughed and couldn't stop myself from smiling back.   
"Sorry, Hot Stuff, but unfortunately me and this asshole are a package deal." 

I heard Harrison grumble beside me and I elbowed him in the ribs.   
"Don't be such a dick, Wells." He pushed me with his arm and I pushed back so that I was leaning against him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to stop my constant shoving.   
I looked at the other four people in the room and smiled happily. 

"So can we stay?"


End file.
